The Underwater Area
The Underwater Area is the area beneath the islands of the Pocket God World introduced in Ep 18: Surf's Up. Previously seen as simply water surrounding the islands and a shark's dorsal fin occasionally surfacing, it turned out to be a beautiful, watery region of Pocket God that has been the setting for many episodes. If you are on another island and you wish to go there, you can swipe the water side to side, creating a Tsunami Wave that will bring you there, or just choose it on the map. Interactions The Underwater Area has three togglable interactions: the anchor, the shark with lasers and the plug. There is also one non-togglable interaction: the underwater octopus statue. Anchor Main Articles: Anchor, Piranha The Anchor, introduced in Ep 23: Bait Master, can be toggled on and off. If you pick it up and drop it, it will send vibrations through the water and summon a school of hungry piranhas, who come to feast on the Pygmies. This in a mini-game where you see how many piranhas you can serve without them touching each other. This minigame was based on Harbor Master, as Harbor Master put Pygmies in their game and Pocket God wanted to return the favor. Shark With Lasers Main Article: Shark With Lasers, Chum Bucket The icon was introduced Ep 25: Sharks with Frickin' Laserbeams Attached to Their Heads. Although the icon has the Shark with Lasers on it, when toggled on, a bucket of chum will appear on the bottom of the screen. Now, the shark (whose dorsal fin has been seen above the water in other islands) strangely has laser-beams attached to its head (shark with lasers), and when chum is laid out, it will laser-blast the Pygmies, aiming via the accelerometer. Also, if a Pygmy, is holding chum, it will rip the Pygmy to shreds as well. Plug Main Article: Plug, Pain Drain By toggling on the plug icon, the Plug will appear and when you pulling on the plug's chain a whirlpool will be created which sucks a Pygmy to an ancient drainage system; a new minigame called Pain Drain, in which you must tilt the iPod Touch/iPhone left and right to guide the Pygmy through the ruins without being impaled by the spikes on the ceiling and floor. Also, if you decide you don't want to play Pain Drain, you can replug the hole. Underwater Statue Main Article: Underwater Statue The Underwater Statue, a feature that cannot be toggled on or off, was first seen in Ep 18: Surf's Up when this area was introduced. The Underwater Statue is a stone statue that shoots a spear out of its mouth, skewering the Pygmies. Backgrounds Although it was was the main focus of three episodes, updates have been added to it in other episodes. For example, in Ep 20: Stop! My App is On Fire! a new background was added and in Ep 21: Flipping the Bird more animations were added to the area such as a school of fish and waving seaweed, as well as the whirlpool function. Trivia *The Underwater Statue is used to represent the Underwater Area on the map. **Before the map was added, it was originally represented with a wave. *The Underwater Area, along with the Coral Reef and the Island of Misfit Crossovers, is one of the three areas that can be accessed without using the map. *Strangely when on an island, a Pygmy will drown when thrown into the water, yet in the Underwater Area, the Pygmies can swim and can't drown. *In the Underwater Area, Pygmies can hold their breath for as long as they are there. This has obviously been chosen so that it you wouldn't have to replace the Pygmies all the time, however, it could also be a nod to side-scrolling platformer games, where the playable character can hold their breath for an unlimited amount of time. *The shark with lasers is a reference to the "Austin Powers" franchise. *If you tap into space in the Underwater Area, bubbles appear. When held down longer, the glowing prompt for the whirlpool appears. * Category:Islands/Areas Category:Interactions Category:Mini-Game Areas Category:The Underwater Area Interactions Category:Pocket God